<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest by Phi_JiJi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405732">Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi'>Phi_JiJi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Ateez OneShots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Cute, Hwa is worried about Joong, Late at Night, M/M, can be platonic if you ignore one sentence, give the kids some rest, im still bad at tagging wtf, joong is a worried dad, sleep deprivation (only a bit tho), sleepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It often occurs that the members would seek comfort by Hongjoong even if it's already late at night, which is why he got a private room. But with that he often forgets to take care of himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Ateez OneShots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were multiple reasons why Hongjoong ended up getting a single room in their dorm. One being the inhuman times he was coming back from the studio, which were even worse than for the rest of the members. Then, he didn't have the best sleeping habits like tossing around or staying on his phone for several more hours until he'd fall asleep. But most importantly, as the leader and one of the eldest he automatically took some kind of father-role for the other members, so he would always be there for them, no matter what time, and as he didn't always want to wake up his roommate, they decided that one room will now have three beds while he would have his own room so no one is disturbed by him or his actions anymore.</p><p>It was 3am when Hongjoong finally made it back to the dorm. Of course, he was tired as all hell, but there was no way he would already go to sleep.<br/>
He did his best to walk around in the dorm as quiet as possible and without any light, instead, he used his phone screen to light up his way to the kitchen to raid the fridge for something fast to eat before he would go take a shower.</p><p>When he was finished, it was 3:40am already and he sat down on his bed, not tired anymore.<br/>
Maybe he had a coffee too much in the studio earlier that he just drank to keep himself awake while working on the next project.<br/>
Therefore he put on some random YouTube video and leaned against his wall, a small light turned on next to his bed, hoping he'll get tired soon again.</p><p>There was a soft knock on his door, making him sit up straight again, letting out a small humm when he heard the door open behind him.<br/>
"What's up?", he quietly asked his usual question when someone came to talk to him about anything, not turning around.<br/>
"Can we talk?" Seonghwa's voice asked in his usual calm tone, closing the door behind him again.<br/>
"Sure, sit down" Hongjoong said, pausing the video and turning, patting the space next to him.<br/>
Seonghwa sat down next to him, scanning Hongjoong from top to bottom. "You should sleep" he stated before the younger could say anything more.<br/>
"Later, what did you want to talk about?" Hongjoong told him.<br/>
"That's what I want to talk about. Your sleep schedule is getting worse every day and you're working way too much" the older said with a sigh.<br/>
"I can't help it, I have to get the work done" Hongjoong tried to talk himself out of it.<br/>
"And after work you'll stay up for a few more hours, just in case something might happen. And even then we could just wake you up" the other argued, pushing Hongjoong by the shoulder until he laid down on the bed.<br/>
Hongjoong didn't resist, instead, he opened his arms as an invitation for Seonghwa to lay down with him.<br/>
It wasn't unusual for Hongjoong to lay down and cuddle with the other members if they had troubles sleeping and the others also didn't have a problem with it either as it was a source of comfort to them as well.</p><p>Even though the members were taller than him, he would still be the one letting the other bury themselves in his shirt. But for one, Seonghwa usually wasn't the one to search for comfort by his own, but he would take it if someone offered it to him so Hongjoong kind of relied to the hope that the blonde male would lay down in his arms.<br/>
But against his expectation, Seonghwa let out a sigh before lying down behind the smaller male, turning off his bed light and also putting away the others phone without a word before pulling Hongjoong close by the waist and putting the blanket over them.<br/>
"Get some sleep, yeah?", the older then said, closing his eyes, as he knew that Hongjoong wouldn't say no in a direct way and would follow him to a certain point.<br/>
"I'll try" he mumbled, leaning into the warmth of Seonghwa's body but he couldn't close his eyes just yet so he just laid there, trying to keep still so at least Seonghwa could sleep already.<br/>
Soon, the other's breath was slow and regular, letting Hongjoong guess that he fell asleep so he carefully took his phone, set it to the lowest brightness and browsed a bit through Instagram and Twitter.<br/>
"That's not sleeping" a hoarse voice mumbled from behind.<br/>
"Sorry, did I wake you up?", Hongjoong asked in a whisper, turning his phone away.<br/>
"No, I didn't sleep" the older told him.<br/>
"But you're tired, aren't you?", Hongjoong then asked him, putting his phone away again so he could turn around and face the older.<br/>
"You're the tired one here, Joong. You have a daily sleep input of maybe 5 hours, most of them being in the fitting room or the car" Seonghwa stated with a worried expression.<br/>
"It's fine, once promotions are over I'll get some sleep" the younger promised, but Seonghwa didn't believe him.<br/>
"You won't. You'll stay in the studio until sunrise to prepare for the next comeback. It gets worse every time, especially if you don't go to sleep when you're finally able to" Seonghwa sighed, his grip on Hongjoong's waist tightening slightly.<br/>
"I know, but what if something happens and I can't be there?", Hongjoong spoke out his concerns.<br/>
"Joong, we know you're always there, but that doesn't mean you don't need sleep. If anything would happen the members would wake you up. But they're all asleep now and it wouldn't bring you anywhere but into more sleep deprivation and that's not good. You're one of the energy sources of this group as well as you are our leader, so we need you to be healthy and happy as much as you can" the older explained, his expression turning softer. "So please, take rests when you need them, even if it means that your work will take longer, it also means that you're healthier" he continued, his hand now carefully caressing the other's cheek and stroking away some hair strands that fell into Hongjoong's face.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Hongjoong then mumbled after some silence, placing his hand on top of Seonghwa's, yet bit daring to look at him.<br/>
"Don't be sorry for something that isn't your fault" Seonghwa told him with a small smile on his lips. "You're just trying to do your best for everything but you don't notice that it's too much for your body and mentality to take in"<br/>
"What did I do to deserve you" Hongjoong mumbled, a silent tear falling down his face.<br/>
"I should ask you that" Seonghwa giggled, wiping the tear away and leaning their foreheads against each other, looking him into the eyes, even though they could barley see each other in the dark room.</p><p>"God, I love you so much" Hongjoong mumbled, wiping away more tears as they started to fall.<br/>
"I love you too, Joong. But please don't cry" Seonghwa whispered, carefully placing a soft kiss onto Hongjoong's lips.<br/>
The younger soon calmed down, taking a deep breath. "Let's go to sleep then" he said, giving Seonghwa another kiss before snuggling up against his chest, breathing in the relaxing scent while feeling Seonghwa's warm presence lulling him in, making him fall asleep as fast as never.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>